Problemas en el Ascensor
by Aihane
Summary: Rima tiene una fobia secreta y por obra del destino se ve obligada a enfrentar su peor temor. Por suerte Shiki estará alli para ayudarla.


Los jóvenes vampiros se encaminaban de regreso al hotel tras dar por finalizada su sesión de fotos. Esta vez fue una ocasión especial puesto que la compañía organizo un montaje en una ciudad vecina y ambos tuvieron que pedir permiso en la Academia para ausentarse unos días.

El estudio quedaba en el piso 20 de un antiguo edificio, así que para llegar a la planta baja lo más conveniente era usar el ascensor, algo que a Rima no la convencía del todo.

La "maldita chatarra" como ella lo había bautizado en su mente, no era otra cosa que eso, una chatarra. Parecía ser del siglo XX o incluso más viejo. Para ingresar había que atravesar dos puertas una de madera y otra de metal enrejada corrediza, lo peor de todo era que el espacio en su interior era mínimo apenas si cabían junto con Shiki. Y por último, los botones parecían a punto de caerse por no mencionar el triste foco, cuya luz parecía agonizar a cada minuto, que iluminaba levemente el cubículo.

Shiki presiono el botón para llamar al ascensor y cuando este llego abrió la puerta de madera, corrió la rejilla y dejo pasar a su amiga, quien entro con todo el pesar del mundo intentando disimular lo mucho que le desagradaba estar encerrada. Luego el joven de pelo castaño ingreso también y tras cerrar ambas puertas, presiono el otro botón que los llevarían a la lobby. El estaba muy tranquilo como siempre, con su fachada desganada y sus manos en los bolsillos, apoyo su espalda contra la pared de aparato exhalando un suspiro de cansancio por el agotador día de trabajo.

En cambio, la pobre Rima estaba rígida, tenía los brazos extendidos a los costados, los puños fuertemente cerrados y sus nudillos palidecían a cada segundo, clavaba sus ojos azules en un punto fijo del piso mientras contaba los pisos que faltaban para salir de su desesperante encierro intentando hacer caso omiso los ruidos y chirridos que hacia el ascensor mientras bajaba.

- " 16…15…ya falta poco"-pensaba-"15…14…13…13…13..¿eh?"

El aparato hizo un estruendo terrible para finalmente detenerse por completo en el piso 13. Quitándole el aliento a la pobre rubia. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y, si era posible, su cuerpo se tenso aun más

-Se detuvo- fue lo único que Shiki dijo con su inexpresiva voz, parecía totalmente cansado como si la situación no hiciera más que aburrirlo

- ¿Tú crees?- respondió ella con un amargo sarcasmo intentando disimular el terror en su voz- "Como demonios hacia él para estar tan calmado"- pensó mientras lo miraba con envidia.

Shiki se apretó el botón de emergencia dos veces pero nada paso, Rima lo apretó otras seis veces, pero aun así nada paso.

-Supongo que habrá que esperar- sentencio su amigo mientras se sentaba en el piso del ascensor.

- ¿Eh? No, no podemos- dijo ella empezando a perder la poca calma que tenia-tenemos que hacer algo

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió el con tranquilidad

-Mmm...No sé, algo- estaba muy alarmada- lo que sea

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es sentarnos hasta que alguien venga a ayudarnos-repitió pero esta vez la miraba fijamente a los ojos- Ven, siéntate aquí – dijo señalando un lugar a su lado.

Rima estaba entrando en pánico y hacia un gran esfuerzo por contenerse de gritar y patalear pidiendo auxilio. Aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de Shiki, tuvo que admitir que cuando la miraba con esos ojos azul plata ella se sentía un poquito más relajada. Asi que hizo lo que se le ordeno y se sentó a esperar. Pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos y nada pasaba.

Ahora si ella ya no aguantaba más la desesperación y el encierro. Comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire y estaba mareada. Abrazo sus rodillas con sus brazos y agacho la cabeza respirando profundamente para contener el llanto.

- ¿Rima?- la voz de Shiki resonó en cubículo- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Y por primera vez su tono de vos no era carente de emociones sino que se podía detectar perfectamente la nota de preocupación que tenia. El la había visto comportarse de forma extraña desde el momento en que tomaron el ascensor para ir a la sesión, aunque al principio creyó que no era nada importante ahora era evidente que ella tenía un problema al respecto. El no podía verla así, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

-Nada, estoy bien –mintió, aunque su voz la delataba

- ¿Cómo que nada? Si estas temblando- señalo

En efecto, la pálida joven temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero donde se hacía más evidente era en sus finos brazos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- repitió

- Tengo miedo, ¿ok? –Confesó con brusquedad- ¡Odio esto! ¡Odio los ascensores! ¡Odio estar encerrada¡ ¡ODIO ESTAR SOLA!-

Ella levanto la mirada llorosa solo para sonrojarse cuando sus ojos chocaron contra los de el- No me mires así, ya sé lo que vas a decir. "Que es ridículo que tenga miedo, que como voy a llorar si soy un vampiro".

- Si. Es ridículo- respondió el

En respuesta a eso ella se paro hecha una furia y comenzó a patear los pies del joven vampiro.

- ¡Tonto!, Ya es suficientemente malo que estemos encerrados para que encima te burles de mi. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsidera…

Pero antes de que continuara con su agresión Shiki la sujeto de las manos y la tiro hasta él para sentarla sobre sus piernas. De pronto Rima se encontró recostada sobre el pecho de él y atrapada en un fuerte abrazo de su amigo.

-Tú eres la tonta – le dijo- ¿Cómo puedes decir que estás sola si yo estoy contigo? Eso es lo ridículo

Al escuchar sus palabras y debido a la situación en la que se encontraba. Rima no pudo dejar de sonrojarse, el calor le subía por toda la cara, pero no le importo porque gracias a él ahora se sentía más segura y protegida.

- Fue cuando tenía seis años- confeso ya más tranquila. Shiki escuchaba con atención pero sin dejar de abrazarla fuertemente- había ido de sorpresa a visitar a mi padre a su trabajo. Como dueño de una gran compañía, estaba en un edificio con muchos pisos y justamente su oficina era en uno de los últimos. Recuerdo que tome un ascensor parecido a este y cuando estaba por llegar también se averió y yo quede sola atrapada en el. En ese momento no tuve miedo, pensé que pronto alguien vendría a ayudarme o en su defecto cuando en casa se dieran cuenta que no estaba vendrían a buscarme. Pero me equivoque, estuve horas esperando y cuando finalmente el conserje me rescato ya era muy tarde y todos se habían ido. Regrese a casa para descubrir que toda mi familia ya había cenado y se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente. Nadie se dio cuenta que yo faltaba, o a nadie le importó. Desde ese día, tengo miedo que me suceda algo y nadie se entere y muera sola.

Rima nunca supo en que parte de su narración había comenzado a derramar lagrimas fluidamente, lo que si supo fue que Shiki ya no la sujetaba fuertemente, ahora con una de sus manos rodeaba su cintura mientras que con la otra acariciaba suavemente su rubio cabello, su pálido rostro, a la vez que depositaba suaves besos en su cabeza, su frente y su mejilla.

- Rima, yo siempre estaré contigo- le susurro con su voz sexy al oído y su cálido aliento le causo escalofríos a la joven- No dejare que nada malo te pase.

Todo el miedo, todo el dolor se había ido con tan solo esas palabras, estar ahí con él, abrazados le daba calor y la reconfortaba. Escuchando los latidos del corazón de Shiki, ese sonido tan tranquilo, tan relajado como el mismo, ella lograba olvidarse de todo, del ascensor, del encierro, de sus dolorosos recuerdos, ya no escuchaba nada salvo ese latir, solo eso…

- Oye Rima- susurro Shiki suavemente- despierta Rima, el ascensor se mueve

- ¿Eh? – Rima se levanto sobresaltada para sentir como descendían de nuevo. Se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Shiki quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. El rubor en sus mejillas la acompaño los 13 pisos restantes, de nuevo ellos estaban de pie uno al lado del otro sin dirigirse la palabra o la mirada.

Cuando por fin salieron de su encierro, Rima inhaló una buena bocanada de aire y contemplo el cielo nocturno hundiéndose en ese mar infinito, sin embargo pronto sintió algo que la hizo volver a la realidad de un golpe.

Shiki le sostenía la mano- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto él a la nuevamente ruborizada niña. Ella asintió y ambos regresaron al hotel, caminando lentamente saboreando la brisa chocando contra ellos con sus manos firmemente entrelazadas.

La paz le duro poco, no habrían pasado quince minutos caminando lentamente que llegaron al hotel. Para sus dos modelos estrellas la agencia no había escatimado en gastos de alojamiento así que ambos residían en un lujoso hotel cinco estrellas, de unos ochenta pisos y con pileta en la terraza, todos los gastos pagados incluyendo el servicio al cuarto.

Entraron y después de que pidieron las llaves de sus cuartos se disponían a subir cuando Rima palideció de golpe nuevamente al recordar que tenía que tomar otro ascensor que, aunque más moderno, le causaba la misma aprensión.

-Voy por las escaleras- sentencio

-Pero Rima las habitaciones quedan en el piso 40- dijo Shiki mientras llamaba al ascensor

- No me importa. Caminare- ella se disponía a marcharse cuando su buen amigo la sujeto del brazo.

-Vamos, por aquí es más rápido- dijo mientras la arrastraba a dentro del aparato

- NO SHIKI NO TE ATREVAS, DEJAME SALIR- Rima gritaba con desesperación intentando escapar, mientras el joven vampiro la retenía del brazo ella vio con horror como las puertas se cerraban dejándola encerrada de nuevo.

Rima seguía intentando desesperadamente salir, hasta que su compañero la sujeto del brazo y la acorralo contra una de las paredes poniendo una de sus manos al lado de su rostro para no dejarla escapar.

-¿SHIKI POR QUE HICISTE ESO? ¿POR QUE ERES ASI SI…- pero de pronto sus gritos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió los cálidos labios del muchacho pegados a los suyos. Abrió los ojos como plato y sintió el calor de su estomago subirse hasta la cubrir completamente su cara.

En acto instintivo, cerro sus ojos al tiempo en que pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven, mientras que él por su parte la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura.

Su mente de desconecto y sus sentidos quedaron embriagados por tantas sensaciones nuevas y placenteras. Ese beso era mejor de lo que ella pudo alguna vez haber soñado, sentía su tibio aliento y su sabor dulce como el chocolate, podía percibir el aroma propio de Shiki, una esencia fresca como la madera de un árbol.

Él por su parte se deleitaba recorriendo el cuerpo de su bella modelo con sus manos, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar cada parte. Sus manos subían por sus blancas piernas incluso por debajo de su minifalda, mientras que con la otra le proporcionaba suaves caricias en su fina y delineada espalda.

Asi, mientras compartían su tan ansiado primer beso, que no solo se limito a los labios sino que también recorrió su cuello y otros lados, Rima se olvido completamente de quien era, donde estaba o que para que. El único pensamiento que llenaba su mente era Shiki, su Shiki, su amado Shiki y nada más.

-¡EJEM!- Un fuerte carraspeo los saco de su apasionado encuentro

-¿Eh?- dijeron ambos y voltearon para entender que el ascensor no solo había llegado a su destino, sino que se abrieron las puertas y una de las señoras de limpieza intentaba entrar al aparato con un carro de ropa sucia, eso si los jóvenes enamorados se lo permitían.

Rima se acomodo un poco la ropa y salió mirando el suelo con la cara de un color rojo similar al de los ojos de los vampiros. Mientras que Shiki por su parte, volvió a recuperar su aire aburrido y salió lentamente, con tranquilidad y las manos en su bolsillo. De nuevo Rima envidiaba que él pudiera ser así.

En un silencio incomodo, contemplaron como la señora subía y el ascensor cerraba sus puertas para dirigirse a otro piso. Recién entonces voltearon para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, 103 y 104.

Pero cuando la muchacha quiso entrar en la suya, se percato de que Shiki estaba detrás de ella para seguirla.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto

-Dijiste que no querías estar sola- respondió como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia

-Sí, pero yo…pero- ella intento replicar, pero antes de eso él le dio un nuevo beso que le quito el aliento

-Además –susurro él a escasos centímetros de sus labios- Yo tampoco quiero estar solo- y luego beso su cuello suavemente mientras sus ojos se volvían rojo sangre.

Ella suspiraba mientras acariciaba los cabellos color chocolate del joven con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, luego se corrió para dejarlo pasar al tiempo que él cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

A partir de entonces, Rima jamás volvió a temerle a los ascensores, y de hecho sus amigos no entendían por qué ella se ruborizaba cada vez que entraba a uno, sólo Shiki conocía el verdadero significado detrás de eso, pero era un secreto que le pertenecía a ambos y jamás lo revelaría.

N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Matsuri Hino, el fin de este fic es pura y exclusivamente entretener.

Bueno aquí termina mi segundo fic que escribo acerca de esta pareja que me encanta, son geniales. Está inspirado en el ascensor de mi departamento que es una porquería, salvo que yo no tengo a alguien como Shiki a mi lado lo cual lo hace peor, pero bueno. Gracias a todos los comentarios de mi historia anterior que me impulsaron a continuar. Ojala lo disfruten.


End file.
